evacrystalheartfandomcom-20200215-history
Eva's Topic Cures
The page consists of the Cures per season. Start Charmatic Pretty Cure!♥LOVEtte! Mirasaki Rose / Rose is the oldest of the group. As Cure Vision, Rose embodies the element of ghosts. Niseki Mi / Mi is very fit. She is generally a strong-willed person. As Cure Ghoul, Mi embodies the element of mirrors. Mermaid Party Pretty Cure! * Alane As , her theme color is pink. * Kinani As , her theme color is blue. * Kora As , her theme color is green. * Aelani As , her theme color is cyan. * Aolani As , her theme color is purple. * Kakora As , her theme color is yellow. * Aela As , her theme color is orange. * Kenani As , her theme color is red. * Luni Mork As , her theme colors are pink, blue, cyan and purple. * Anaila As , her theme color is teal. * Alano As , her theme color is magenta. * Kanala As , her theme color is dandelion. * Kassi As , her theme color is coral. * Lena Mahelon Lena is Leilani's daughter. As , her theme colors are teal, magenta, dandelion and coral. * Leilani Mahelon Leilani is the caretaker for Lena. As , she represents the sound pearl of Orchestra, based on pool parties/mermaids. Her theme colors are pink, blue, cyan and purple. Bypass Harmony Pretty Cure! Note: Colors are randomly arranged by order of shade. * Jenna Windshield / * Eva Maximum / * Jess Amarillo / * Lexa Barrenge / * Isa Bangheart / * Patikka Nekoson / * Jella Benko / * Eleanor Avorne / * Jeneka Shiieno / * Jenny Applepick / * Rochelle Hanks / * Kelly Shabon / * Michelle Hanks / * Camilla Emerald / * Carol Maker / * Yuka Snowhouse / * Ciel Skybright / * Elena Ange / * Aurora Basse / * Anna Moon / * Hannah Lavender / * Camie Petrichor / * Jay Lightwhite / * Cassidy Lundon / * Diana Ivy / Sparkle Stars☆Pretty Cure! *Misumi Misaki / *Hyuuga Kaori / *Yumehara Mio / *Momozono Kirako / *Hanasaki Gyuuna / *Hojo Hotaru / *Hoshizora Ayame / *Aida Kokoro / *Aino Serina / *Haruno Hanairo / *Asahina Madoka / *Usami Utao / *Nono Heart / *Hoshina Mikuru / Loveboost☆Pretty Cure! Yudoku Kara Kara, was the possible self-proclaimed leader in the Team. She was definitely turns upside down when she gets tantrums. She dreams to be an idol and her ambition is to make the people and the world happy. As , her theme color is pink. Lila Rossi Lila appears first as she loves ballerina and skating. She was quiet, simple and calm, who loves to take care of the enviroment. She loves leaves that make her happy. As , her theme color is green. Kinzoku Hoshiko Hoshiko looks as a typically a childish girl who has a mental disability. She loves arts, as likes to paint, draw, and make a sculpture. She boosts her self-esteem and she gets more confident. As , her theme color is yellow. Egao Uchu Delicately moody. Uchu was a typically girly. She loves fashion as she wants to be a fashion designer. Also, she was a quirky but definitely strong. As , her theme color is turquoise. Oritsu Sakura Sakura was a hot-headed tomboyish basketball player, being the lover of NBA Superstars, Stephen Curry and Kobe Byrant. She hates studies. She has getting hot-blooded. She loves cracked jokes. As , her theme color is red. Denshi Mikuru Mikuru was a notable excellent singer and an idol. Mikuru was like an Ariana Grande and Dua Lipa. Her family are musicians so she was still treasured. As , her theme color is purple. Hopefully Melodies Pretty Cure☆PikaPika♥ Mojiretsu Mawasu Mawasu was loudy, but also sweet and smart, was a huge lover of sweets, mostly candies and cakes. As , her theme color is pink. Netsuretsuna Muso Muso was one of the Student Council Treasurer in the class. Muso is a courageous and blessed girl who wants to be a doctor. As , her theme color is yellow. Ginga Aya Aya befriends boys, mostly with the handsome and popular baes. She likes something sort of cool and sexy things. As , her theme color is red. Tengai Himei Himei is bubbly and optimistic girl who was a shopaholic, as well she loves fashion. She loves to take photos and rides in amusement parks and resorts. As , her theme color is blue. Shirogane Ido Ido loves to writing, as loves to create fiction and inspirational stories and quotes. Her dream is to be a writer. As , her theme color is green. Tejinaji Hoshiko Hoshiko was getting nervous and tense when sometimes her playing instrument gets errors. She can play other musical instruments in all genres, especially for EDM music. As , her theme color is purple. Utsukushi Sakura Sakura was adopted, after her parents and relatives are died in an accident. She was died in an accident, but she was miraculously revives, being the only girl who is still alive. As , her theme color is orange. Kibonimichita Akatsuki Akatsuki was a loving, innocent and shy member. She also read a Bible, praying and writing fiction and her diary. As , her theme color is magenta. Kajitsu Shumi Delicately moody. Shumi has a potential to do her skills such as archer, karate and gymnastics. She was a part of Cheerleading Squad. As , her theme color is indigo. Bakudan Kinomi Kinomi loves pastries. She can cook any gourmet-like dishes. As , her theme color is cyan. Hankyo Mawari Mawari has many followers and friends in Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Pinterest. She was bestfriends with Shumi and Sakura. As , her theme color is chartreuse. Fukaikawa Daichi Daichi has many of fans because of being her sexiest. Her dream is to watch her Football idols, mostly was Leo Messi. As , her theme color is teal. Pretty Cure☆GoGo☆ Kyokko Nen Nen is imaginative and upbeat girl who has love to discover imaginative things. She wishes to know her future and want to achieve on its own. As , she represents gemstones. Her theme color is pink. Shiryoku Felice Felice was one of the mysterious legendary Cures in the All Stars. She helps weak and smiles other people to make them happy. As , she represents speed. Her theme color is red. Yudoku Kaori Kaori is hyper and definitely carefree to others, and loves eating pizza, burger and pasta. She has a strong partnership with her team mates and she can be active. As , she represents card suits. Her theme color is yellow. Yokai Miu Miu was one of the mysterious legendary Cures in the All Stars. She is quiet but upbeat girl who has a powerful and angelic voice. As , she represents green cherries. Her theme color is green. Densetsu Kinomi Kinomi, a Student Council President in Nen's class. She loves to read, write, draw and paint. As , she represents race cars. Her theme color is blue. Hankyo Yami Yami is cool and popular girl who loves the in a Modern way. She was an idol, an actress and a model who is the richest girl and always perfect on the media and its stage. As , she represents magnets. Her theme color is purple. AnimeCure Tachibana Kiku Kiku is a member of the team. She has many followers and friends in Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Pinterest. She has a good partnership and discipline with her friends. As , she represents the sound pearl of Soul, based on juices/sun. Her theme color is coral. Hogo Kara Kara was good for making origami and painting. She is sweet and calm but always sadistic and frown. She still befriends and lives with Kiku, to make her happy and become her stepsister. As , she represents the color of Effervescence, holds the power of Electricity. Her theme color is orange. Juryoku Gani Gani is a Cure who was moved from Ohio to DivaLand. She was a too spoil brat and always getting to cry when her parents are not allow to become a guitarist and a hero. She likes electric guitar and drums. As , she represents the color of Luck, holds the power of Sky. Her theme color is green. Sokudo Yami Yami was one of the mermaids from the Lisbon River. Yami is outgoing and sociable girl who loves social media. Otherwise, when she feel alone, she is always depressed, so she is still use her gadget as her listening to music or chat someone to free out of depression. As , she represents the color of Stars, holds the power of Stones. Her theme color is bronze. Midorishida Akatsuki Akatsuki was a notable excellent singer and an idol. She has a passion of music. She was playing drums, guitar, piano and violin. Besides that she was loves at music, many boys are loved as a fans. Her family are musicians so she was still treasured. As , she represents blueberries/milk and lollipops/cakes. Her theme colors are blue and white. Aiiro Ran Ran is bubbly and cold girl who loves environment, mostly are plants and animals. She was too timid and a quite moody, but she has a strong of justice and she has an optimistic attitude. She can heal and help any people who are weak. As , she represents apples/coffee and ice creams/tarts. Her theme colors are green and brown. Mojiretsu Shirleen Shirleen, first appears as Cure Galaxy, is a mysterious Cure who came up manipulated as Nileen. She is still spying the Cures as the mascot Nigra but later, her memories are restored. As , she represents the power of meteors. Her theme color is magenta. Shukumei Chen Chen is a famous model, idol and actress. She loves singing and dancing, as she was the most popular girl in class. She loves Social Media and has a strong sense in her fashion, beauty and photography. She was deemed as most powerful, but sociable, cheerful and compassionate personality, in which she can help and smile people even if. As , she represents the power of constellations. Her theme color is mint. Connected Cheers☆Pretty Cure♪ Chokukami Kaede Kaede was defintely classic, but loves to praise with God. She loves to smile and help people and she is still helpful and trustworthy. She also read a Bible, praying and writing fiction and her diary. As , she represents feelings and emotions. Her theme color is pink. Amity Heart Amity is upbeat and confident girl who loves to play EDM Music. She was dedicated to her late relative, who was also a DJ. She was friendly, loyal, and excellent at her skills. However, she was getting curious that anything why is she will do. As , she represents water. Her theme color is blue. Amamiya Muso Muso was a player of guitar, drum, violin and piano, as well as Dj Remixer. She is independent, gets a lot of attention and quirky, who is aloof and difficult to talk. Later, she is lively, easy going, and she is loyal to her friends. She can play other musical instruments in all genres, especially for EDM music. As , she represents happiness. Her theme color is yellow. Kisaragi Akatsuki Akatsuki is popular and confident girl who loves singing and dancing. She loves to play musical instruments and remixing songs. She was always the winner in the Singing Contests and Talent Competitions. She also creates song lyrics during free time. As , she represents poison. Her theme color is purple. Oshiro Mikuru Mikuru was quiet, simple and calm, who loves to take care of the enviroment. Her family has a veterinary, which she has a spend time with them. She can care animals and plants. She loves to create flower bouquets. She loves leaves that make her happy. As , she represents shades. Her theme color is green. Mizumi Hotaru Hotaru is competent and spicy girl appears as a serious and a flamboyant girlish personality. She befriends boys, mostly with the handsome and popular baes. She likes something sort of cool and sexy things. As , she represents healing. Her theme color is red. Powerful Planets Pretty Cure☆Spark♥Blaze Kawanaga Noelle Noelle is a cheerful girl who has a sparkly smile. As , her theme color is cherry. Nihoshi Gina Gina is an alien. As , her theme color is canary. Nigonoshi Ellen Ellen looks like messy and untidy and get hassle from all of her works. As , her theme color is coral. Hoshino Mina Mina is cool and popular girl who loves the in a Modern way. As , her theme color is cyan. Seikowara Mimi Mimi, first appears as Cure Step, is a mysterious Cure. As , her theme color is red. Hinaka Hina A girl who was manipulated as Bellatrix to make most of her revenge. As , her theme color is orange. Solar Breeze Pretty Cure Luster Airos / Junetta Happy / Ivory Crystalle / Kendall Hanes / Jesslyn Zeddelyn / Dia Parker / Myella / Rochelle Curesel / Evelyn Futureson / Evil Mixel Pretty Cure! * Kanokori Haruka As , she represents the Infinity Boogly. Her theme color is navy. * Ujino Caiko As , she represents the Heartbreaker Saki. Her theme color is pink. * Kaiko Shiini As , she represents the Slimeshed Booger. Her theme color is green. * Rosso Maeda As , she represents the Soundwave Jamzy. Her theme colors are yellow and purple. * Carrie Eclipse As , she represents the Lunar Camillot Eclipse. Her theme color is blue. * Marie Eclipse As , she represents the Solar Mixadel Eclipse. Her theme color is yellow. * Muurono Miiki As , she represents the Frozen Scrud. Her theme color is cyan. * Kanako Shiibi As , she represents the Earth Blip. Her theme color is tan. * Riino Aiko As , she represents the Sour Zabo. Her theme colors are purple and green. * Yuushi Maiiko As , she represents the Werekitsune Kyuubi. Her theme color is orange. M1sses Pretty Cure! *Haruno Shaelynn/Cure Rainbow *Usami Bri/Cure Pastel *Arisugawa Josie/Cure Twister *Kaido Genna/Cure Sparkle *Mimino Iris/Cure Carneval *Aisaki Felicity/Cure Cupquake *Hanasaki Arianna/Cure Glimmer *Hoshina Marianne/Cure Nebula *Aino Patricia/Cure Pixel *Kise Lilith/Cure January *Kurokawa Kendall/Cure Gothic *Omori Alex/Cure Balloon *Aoki Kyllie/Cure Treasure *Shirayuki Hailee/Cure Melody *Minamino Evelyn/Cure Fairy *Midorikawa Alexa/Cure Galaxy *Yamabuki Odette/Cure Diamond *Fukuhara Hikaru/Cure Twinkle Starhenge Pretty Cure *Emiru Aino/Cure Poison *Quinn Aisaki/Cure Shadow *Maelle Tachizora/Cure Earth *May Ukishia/Cure Plasma *Ella Hoshigata/Cure Air *Usa Amamiya/Cure Water *Amami Amano/Cure Fire *Erica Aisaki/Cure Cold *Eris Hoshigata/Cure Plant *Allie Nono/Cure Crystal *Ayuna Sakagami/Cure Mech *Ayumi Hoshiga/Cure Electricity Futari no PreCure Max Magic *Misumi Hikari / Cure Luminous *Shiny Luminious *Butler Zakenna / Cure Butler Supernatural Stars Pretty Cure *Lolita Cheng/Cure Reverser *Samantha Ann Cruz/Cure Tooth Fairy *Amelia Cruz/Cure Robot *Ellisa Rose/Cure Vampire *Ghostlya/Ami Hikari/Cure Ghost *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil *Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene *Yuni/Cure Cosmo *Mao/Cure Idol *Violet Hikashi/Cure Lilac *Alyssa Verde/Cure Nature *Michelle Chrome/Cure Creator *Alexa Flamer/Cure Fire *River/Cure Ocean *Mairella/Cure Imagination *Jade/"Shantae"/Cure Genie Miracle Dreams♡Pretty Cure! : Milky Bloomfield / A sweet character. The Cure of charms. Her theme color is pink. : Kanji Skylar / A boyish character. The Cure of the beach. Her theme color is red. : Mariel Vera / A creative character who is a cheerleader in the Baseball Team. The Cure of hometown. Her theme color is orange. : Hanamori Maddalyn / A cold character. The Cure of gems. Her theme color is yellow. : Daisuki Singh / A tomboyish character who is energetic. The Cure of stars. Her theme color is green. : Taylor Fliss / A cool character who loves surfing. The Cure of ice. Her theme color is blue. : Felicita Gonzalez / A crybaby character who is a player of guitar, drum, violin and piano. The Cure of nature. Her theme color is purple. : Sanryokyo Corrine / She is helping her Chimaera and it was missed and brainwashed as as she is still spying the Pretty Cures as Okurimono Moira. Her memories are restored and emotions are later developed to returned her into human. The Cure of the Light. Her theme color is indigo.